XxScreamxX
by ImaginationJade
Summary: a video was posted on the internet of a black haired teen kissing a girl in a car who posted this, she thought "listen your the one who thought that this was a good idea", the red haired teen said "she forced me to do it", the teen guy said with a guilty expression said,"she always forces me to do things" Lakewood a dangerous place for people how will you escape? SCREAM!


Lakewood

Nov, 19 2016

Nothing could be wrong with this town besides the evil people in this world. That makes things worst..that makes things bad. What was it that made these day's seem haunting, what was distracting these inisent people...it was nothing more than one person.

Sitting down in a chair searching the computer, trying to stock up on some daily news. That was what the girl with black hair, had been up to.  
Nothing she was worried about, nothing that she was upset about. Until that one video that ruined her inside and out.

Someone just someone had posted this. A video of the black haired teen and a girl kissing in a car. It was on YouTube. The feeling that the teen had gotten was nothing but embarrassment, and outrage lingering over her,..quick

For when did someone post this who had the right to do this. Who had been stalking her, the teen thought. It was violation, stalking and posting something someone had done without there permission, it was like hell going back to school now, the teen rasped in her thoughts. This video is now leaked, going back to school was like drama, and frustration all over AGAIN!

 **...**

A car drove up at a big mansion, playing some music. In that car placed both a guy and a girl, both teens. They were talking about the video that was uploaded on the internet.

the teen guy with black hair parked the car in the front of the house.

"Your such a grumpy meanie tonight", he told the teen girl with red hair

she started to pack her things getting ready to go in her house,"oh come on you said yourself that the clip was to good to try", she retorted

the guy looked at her with a guilty expression,"ok first, she made me do it..", he recapped,"she makes me do a-lot of things", he grinned at her

she pulled out her phone and looked at it smiling. It was the video that was uploaded about the two girls in the car kissing,"oh no.. it's already going viral", she grinned. She looked up from her phone to the guy..with a smile,"it's already got 5,000 views in counting"

the guy leaned into her quick

"and why won't you make me a drink while we break the internet", he asked

she looked around as if she was lost

"i know your parents are out of town", desperation released from his lips

she looked back at him, "awww", she faked,"no", she smirked,"i don't really need you like that tonight", he was just looking at her as she got out the car, speechless.

 **...**

Opening the front of her door she seeked her little dog.

she gasped,"hi baby, i know you missed mommy tonight"

she then walked toward her back patio, talking something in her phone. "music on", she demmanded. After that music played, Walking to her bedroom she threw off her jacket and tossted it on a chair. a couple seconds later she had on a black bikini, and she tied her hair up in a bun. But what she did not know was that someone was watching her from across her pool into her room, that someone was hidding in a bush.

she threw on her pink velvet robe talking to her dog.

"you can't go in the hot tub that would be gross", she said specifically. The girl suddenly received a clip from her phone. Her heart started to pound, it was a clip of her!, when she was tying her hair up, and when she was talking to her dog, also putting on her robe. Someone had to be stalking her. Wandering who it was, she looked around, she started to think if her boyfriend was in all this. Besides he was the one who had posted that video of the two girls, maybe he was trying to get revenge on her for not letting him in the house, by posting that clip sent to her.

after a couple seconds of looking around, she had gotten a text. It was from her boyfriend, reading...

 _how dose it feel to be the star of the show?_

 _s_ he was lost

she then looked over at her computer. It was video camming her. She walked over to it and closed it shut, then she said something to herself

"ivan you are getting a restraining order, today", she sighed, looking out her bedroom window. She was not playing, he kinda scared her.

another tone exited her phone, she had received another text

 _am i on thin ice?_

she then looked up from her phone her mouth opened

"IVAN!", she shouted, "I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE YOU ARE DEAD", she announced speed walking out her bedroom to the front doors. She was panicking, she thought that it was her boyfriend...but yet he left, and how did he get in if she had locked the doors, and her computer was camming her for how long, was it on science her and her boyfriend were in the car, she thought.

"MY DOG IS A POMERANIAN", she continuted, shouting,"AND SHE WILL GUT YOU ON COMMAND",

She stopped walking when she got to the front doors. She opened them and peered around outside. She then had gotten another clip of her from her phone, it was a clip of when she had opened the front doors and walked half way out. She was scared she was shaking her nervs were getting bad, she was being STALKED!, recorded or something.

was it really her boyfriend, are was it a childish CREEP, stalking her from a bush a few meters away.

she turned around quickly facing her living room, breathing heavily. The ache in her chest was nothing more than fear.

She stared for a minute, she had gotten another text from her so called "boyfriend"

 _maybe you'll get more views than the car kissing vedio~_

 _she let out a breathe and started walking, grabbing the handle of the door and shouting_

 _"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD GROW UP", she shouted, then she whispered,"this is stupid"_

 _she started to walk to her back patio that placed the hot tub and pool_

 _"AND WHEN YOU DO GROW UP ILL BE OUTISDE", she continued, yelling_

 _Her dog was whimpering something was not right maybe the dog could feel it too. But the red haired teen had already gone outside_

she whispered to her dog, quitetly,"it's ok girl ill be back in", she closed the door, the dog was quite

walking toward her hot tub she commanded music on in her phone. while the music was playing she had sat down on the curb of the hot tub, placing her feet in the hot steaming oily water.

when her feet were in the water, one of the patio lights switched on. Wandering who was there are who did that, the girl turned around quick and just looked. She then turned back facing foward looking down at her phone. typing..

 _was that you?_

he replied

 _maybe. is this where it gets interesting_

 _she_ bit her lip, grinning. she began to type

 _i may have underestemated you_

 _she had placed her phone down beside the curb of the hot tub concrete. She had gotten up, walking slowly. She took off her robe gently. Across of the pool and hot tub was her bedroom. She walked down the hot tub steps in a sexy way, into the water looking into her bedroom. She walked into the water back over to the curb of the hot tub, she was about to hop back up on the curb but she got stopped by the ring of her phone she had got another text, she picked her phone up, and read the text_

 _your killing me_

 _she replied back_

 _then come over here and do something about it_

 _she smiled, wating. she closed her eyes and sunk a little in the water..relaxed_

 _another text_

 _heads up_

Something splashed into the hot tub, which awoke her from relaxing

she was eager to see what had just landed in her hot tub, what was it that made such a slash

she moved toward a little to seek what plummeted in the water. it was a head...it was her boyfriends head. all this time she had been getting text from her boyfriends phone but her boyfreind was not texting them...or was he.. maybe he just got killed by the time he texted her the last message. Or someone might have killed him a couple minutes after he had drove off, and maybe that someone had tooken his phone and been texting her the whole time (df)

"AHHHHHHHHHHH",she screamed, staring at the head in the water.

She got up running looking back at the same time, she could not belive it, WHO was TEXTING her this WHOLE ENTIRE time?, her boyfreinds head was in her hot tub, she couldn't help but cry but she didn't.

She hid behind a tree and told her phone to call 911. Instead the phone said calling "potery farm",

"no!", she whispered at the phone panicking and shaking, she felt like crying but she was too busy trying to get help!.

she looked away from the tree then she looked beside her, it was her house doors, she ran to them and tried to open them up, they wouldn't open. the door light came on.

She kept banging and banging in an outrage on the glass with the palm of her hands, sobbing.

"HELP, OH MY GOSH", she yelled, croaking

the lights went back out she started moving to the other doors but they also where locked, she tried and tried to open the doors she had been too, but no reponse they would not open.

She kept yelling help help. she spotted her dog but it was in the house she was banging on the glass saying help, the dog couldn't do anything but bark.

she looked in the glass window and banged even harder on the glass. It was someone behind her with a mask on a white one and that someone had a knife. He slashed her back with the knife and she fell on the ground.

she was trying to move while holding her back but the pain was stinging it felt like 100 needle's poking threw her skin

"ow OW NOOOO", she croaked sobbing her voice was breaking, she turned around on her bottom moving back with her hands when she saw someone following her as she went, she was TERRIFIED!

blood leaking from her back on the ground, she got up and started running, the person in the mask was behind her chasing her as if there was no way out.

She stummbled on the ground trying to drag herself somewhere safe..but it was too late

"SOMEONE HELP ME NOO", she cried

the killer picked her up and locked her in his one arm, the other arm in his hand was a knife..she tried to escape but the killer had already gotten a hold of her

she was crying sobbing, she lost her boyfriend she did not get the chance to even say goodbye to her parents

the killer then got his hand and raised it above her throat and slit it open,

blood squirted out of her throat as she held her neck, the killer then threw her in the pool.

Her phone started to ring it was her mom. But the teen girl with red hair was dead, soon enough it will be alll over the internet

 **...**

 **i will be writing more chapters**

 **this is like scream the show but ill be starting from the beggings**

 **and sometimes i will be changing things up too**

 **thx for reading**


End file.
